Bella Stands Up For Herself
by Jessica Black1
Summary: AU after Twilight, After nearly losing her life a the hands of James, Bella realizes how much danger her relationship with Edward put her in, breaks up with him. At this time her cousin Buffy Summers and her Mate move to Forks. Jacob eventually imprints on Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Bella Stands Up for herself

AN: My first Twilight story, basically AU after Bella nearly dies in Twilight. She breaks up with Edward, who she ends up with is up in the air. Alice will still be Bella's friend I don't know yet whether any of the Cullen's will still be her friends. Crossover with BTVS.

D/C: I do not own Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I'm not even making any money off of them.

Pairings: Bella/Jacob, Buffy/Angel, Willow/Oz, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/ Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme

Part One

While Bella was drifting in and out of consciousness she took a lot of time to really think about her life these past two months. Her mind drifted to her relationship with her father and realized she hasn't really been spending any real time with him which was one of the main reasons she moved to Forks in the first place.

Then she thought about the human friends she made in Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric. While they were slightly annoying to her she shouldn't have started ignoring them in favor of Edward.

Then she thought of her childhood best friend Jacob Black. Who really developed into a good looking boy, If she hadn't of met Edward she might have started to have feelings for him.

When she woke up on the fifth day of being unconscious she found herself looking into the relieved eyes of Alice Cullen. Alice had been sitting by her side all morning waiting for her to wake up. Alice had a vision that morning that Bella would make a decision that would change the course of everyone's destiny.

"Hey" Bella said hoarsely to her visitor. Alice poured Bella a glass of water and put a straw in it, then handed it to Bella.

"here drink it slowly." Alice said concerned and a little peeved that Bella would do something so hair brained as go to meet James alone.

After slowly drinking the water that soothed her raw throat Bella turned to the fussing Alice. Clearing her throat Bella asked the first question on her mind.

"How long have I been out?" Bella asked then saw that she was alone in the room with Alice. "Where is Edward, and my mother?" She asked knowing that her mother would have been there not to mention Edward would never leave her alone for so long.

"You have been out for five days, it was touch and go for awhile but after the third day you stabilized. Your mom is at her hotel resting and Edward is out hunting." Carlisle said as he came in the room and Alice moved back so that her foster father could check Bella's vitals.

"What happened last thing I clearly remember was Edward Pushing me out of the way and hurting my leg on a splinter of wood?" Bella asked. The details were still a little fuzzy to her.

"When Edward pushed you aside you not only broke your leg, a sliver of wood sliced your main artery. Then after that James bit you and you almost turned, but Edward sucked out the venom and nearly drained you dry instead. You should recover from the blood loss with in the next few days, but I'm afraid you will need to stay in the cast for the next three months. I already spoke to your mother, father and step-father about your condition." Carlisle said to the girl he considered a friend of his family.

"Thank you can you let my mom know I am up?" Bella said as she digested all this information. Carlisle nodded as he left the room to make the necessary calls. Alice who remained silent during the exchange re took the chair that she left after her foster father came in.

Bella would never have admitted it to herself, let alone anyone else, that she was as afraid of Edward hurting her on accident, as she loved him. Not to mention how he started dictating to her how to act, what to wear, even redoing her notes because they weren't to his standard. She was also still skeeved about him stalking her and sneaking in her room while she slept. Bella came to a hard decision about her relationship with Edward.

"I know that you are going to break it off with Edward, and as much as I love my brother, I think you are making the right decision." Alice told Bella after a few moments of silence. Bella looked at her in shock and a little anger.

"Hey I was worried that you would die! So I peaked into your future, what were you thinking rushing off to meet James alone!" Alice exclaimed. Bella rolled her eyes at her friends antics.

"Hey he threatened to kill my mom if I brought you and Jasper with me! So you will still be my friend after I break up with Edward?" Bella asked not wanting to destroy her budding friendship with Alice.

Edward entered at the moment, Alice stood up to leave. "Bella I will always consider you my sister and friend whether you are with Edward or not." Alice said then left the room. Edward turned to Bella.

"Your breaking up with me? Why?" Edward asked in a monotone voice. Sure he was planning to break things off with her in a few months. Bella took a deep breath then started talking.

"I love you Edward but I am also afraid of you. I hate the way you try to manage me and my life. I am also afraid of you hurting me on accident like what happened in the studio. I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore I hope that one day we can still be friends." Bella said looking into the black eyes of her now ex boyfriend.

Edward listened to the girl that he cared about and maybe even one day loved talk and realized she was right. He had tried to mold her into what his ideal girl was and hurt her in the process. As hurt as he was he couldn't fault her.

"I never meant to hurt you, and you are right I did try to change you. It will take me some time before I can be your friend and I hope you find someone who will treat you like the treasure you are. You and your descendents will always have my protection as long as I live." Edward said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. Edward then left not seeing the tears course down her cheeks.

In the hallway he bumped into Charlie, two of the Quilute tribe, a petite blond and a tall, dark haired male who was one of his kind. The vamp narrowed his eyes at Edward as he left.

"Bella What is wrong?" The blond asked her cousin in concern. Bella turned her head to her cousin Buffy Summers. The male leaned down and whispered in her ear. Buffy narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"Bella you remember Angel right? You met several years ago?" Buffy asked as she was itching to go stake Edward for hurting her cousin. Bella nodded as she dried her eyes.

"Well he was of the dust in the daylight variety of Vampires" Buffy said as Charlie looked shocked that his niece knew about vampires was even involved with one. Buffy then explained her life for the last 12 years.

"So he was a vampire that was cursed with his soul, and after the final battle he has had his soul re bonded with his body that gave him the best of being mortal and human?" Jacob asked from his position of holding Bella, who always drew him in.

"That would be correct, Buffy I will see you at home" Angel said as he kissed the top of her head. Then left the room. Billy turned to his old friend. "You knew about vampires and you didn't tell me?" Billy asked confused though he couldn't really fault him, since he kept the spirit warriors a secret from him.

"My mom was a Vampire Slayer in the 70's that was before she had Joyce and myself. She died a year after I was born. Joyce was twelve years older than me and grew up knowing of the supernatural. She hated Vampires ever since Leon the Dumb killed mom." Charlie said as Buffy looked shocked then an angry light shone in her eyes.

"She knew about vampires and never told me! Dawn I understand but I was a fucking Slayer!" Buffy ranted. Charlie sighed sadly, he knew how things had deteriorated between mother and daughter those years before Joyce died of cancer.

"She wanted to protect you Buffy, her methods were bad but her heart was in the right place. I did the same for Bells when I allowed Renee to take Bella away from Forks." Charlie said which drew Bella's attention.

"You thought I could wind up a Vampire Slayer?" Bella asked drowsily as Jacob was slowly lulling her to sleep.

"Joyce and I researched it and found out that the Slayer Gene is a family trait, it skips about every other generation and only shows up in girls." Buffy looked shocked.

"Then why wasn't Bella called when I called the other Slayer Potentials?" Buffy asked as she pulled a marker out and signed the cast.

"It might have something to do with the ring I've had since I was ten" Bella answered as she pulled off the ring on her right pointer finger.

"I will have to ask Wills on the Reservation". Buffy answered, then took a stern tone.

"You Bells will start Hand to Hand combat training with me once your leg is healed." Buffy said in her firm leader tone. Bella sighed as she realized that she would have to go through her cousins rigorous training regime.

"Yes Buffy, not that I am not happy to have you guys here, but I am really tired." Bella yawned, Jacob tried to smother a chuckle at how cut she looked as she yawned. Then he thought of what that jerk put her through. He started to shake then as more anger coursed through him he left the room and out of the hospital as his shaking got worse.

Billy sighed as everyone looked after Jacob in shock and briefly explained about the Spirit Warriors, and then about their imprints. Charlie looked at Billy with a brow raised.

"Now who is keeping secrets? Don't worry the secrets safe with us, right Buffy and Bella?" Charlie asked in his gruff voice. Bella nodded as she began to drift off. Buffy nodded and stiffened as she sensed a Vampire as Dr. Cullen's walked in.

"Alright my patient needs her rest come back tomorrow, she will be ready for discharge tomorrow afternoon." Carlisle said as he ushered everyone out so he could speak to Bella in person. Buffy narrowed her eyes at him but not perceiving him as a threat followed her uncle as he pushed Billy's wheelchair out of the room.

"Bite her and I will stake you" Buffy said in a low tone that sent shivers down Carlisle's spine.

"Duly noted but I only turn people when they are mortally wounded and have no other choice." Carlisle explained Buffy studied him for another minute before nodding and leaving the room.

"You did the right thing breaking things off with Edward." Carlisle said as he took her blood pressure.

"Your not mad?" Bella asked confused, she just broke things off with his son, he should be yelling at her not being nice to her.

"Not at you Bella, I'm not even mad at Edward. I am mad at the situation, as much control as Edward has, he is still to young to be in the serious relationship that he wanted with you. Esme and myself were afraid he would hurt you without meaning too. Edward needs time to cool off but when he does you can be friends again. Alice, Esme, and I will always consider you one of us, I don't know about the other three." Carlisle said as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Stands Up For Herself

AN: Part two here will cover Jacobs first Phase and Bella returning to Forks. I have only read half the first book and watched the movies a handful of times so if I fudge things up please point them out to me. I will try not to Bash Edward or any of the characters in this story.

_'' is thoughts and mental link between the Wolf pack_

**'' is Angel talking to his demon**

**'' is Angelus talking**** back**__

D/C: Sadly I still don't own Twilight or BTVS, nor am I making money off of this fic.

Pairings: Jacob/Bella, Buffy/Angel, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/ Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Willow/Oz, Edward/Faith (Future pairing).

Part Two

WITH JACOB

Jacob barely paid attention to his surroundings as his anger grew to be too much and he phased into a giant wolf.

_'what is going on?' _Jacob mentally screamed as he looked into a large piece of broken glass in the alleyway he phased in. He saw a horse sized Russet colored wolf. He started panicking even more when he heard Sam Yuley's voice in his mind.

_'Jacob where are you? I will explain everything on the way.'_ Sam's deep commanding voice asked.

_'Phoenix, Arizona, outside the hospital, what is going on?' _Jacob asked Sam.

_'I will explain when I get there but for now I need you to calm down and picture your human form_' Sam commanded.

I took a deep breath as my mind pictured Bella's long chestnut brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He pictured her laughing as she sat with him in his garage as he worked on his VW Rabbit. Them in front of her flat screen watching one romantic comedy after another. Slowly his anger receded and he phased back just as a giant black wolf bounded over and phased in a tall lean, muscled man, with a serious look on his face.

"good it only took you twenty minutes for your first phase back". Sam said as he leaned against the alley wall opposite the nude young man. Jacob blushed as he realized he was naked. Sam chuckled as he pulled a spare pair of pants from the large pouch attached to his right leg. He tossed them to Jacob, who gratefully put them on even if they were a little big.

"You mean we lose our clothing when we phase? So the old legends are true?" Jacob asked the two questions on his mind. Sam sighed as he thought of how to answer.

"Yes they are true, you are one of the few of us chosen to protect our land, tribe, and other humans from the cold ones. As the direct grandson of Ephraim Black you are the one destined to become Alpha of our pack, which is me, Jared, Paul, Oz, and Embry. You will never be able to leave the Rez for very long. You will also eventually imprint." Sam gave the explanation he had to give three other times, well four when the first outsider and real Werewolf joined the pack.

"Do I have to be Alpha? I am only 16! And what does imprinting really entail anyways the legends are very vague?" Jacob asked as a lump formed in his throat at the thought that he wouldn't be able to be with Bella. He has always felt drawn to her, even as a young kid. Sam looked at him in slight pity as he remembered how much he hurt Leah when he imprinted on her cousin.

"Well you don't have to be Alpha right away, when you are ready we will talk about it then. As for Imprinting, When you look into the eyes of your perfect mate, everything will change everything you have ever loved or cared about, everything pales in comparison to her and her happiness. It is amazing but you will be bound to her, any pain she feels you will feel 100 fold. She will be your greatest gift and your greatest witness." Sam said explaining things the best he could.

"So you finally calmed down?" Buffy asked as she walked into the alleyway. Sam nodded to Buffy as she was best friends with one of the imprints she was accorded great respect. Buffy smiled at the Alpha of the Yummy Wolf Tribe as her and Willow always joked about which always provoked Oz and Angel to drag them off to their separate houses.

"Yeah I phased into a werewolf..." Jacob said only to be corrected by Sam. "Shape shifters, we can shift into a wolf at will once we learn to control our selves. Werewolves have no control over when they transform, which is on a full moon." Sam explained as he turned to leave. "See you back at the Rez you have the next week off of patrols before I begin your training." Sam then Phased back into a Giant black wolf and bounded back to the Reservation.

"Visiting hours are over, come with me I need to have a chat with you." Buffy looked into Jake's eyes, he gulped and nodded as they walked back to the hotel they were all staying at.

WITH EDWARD

Edward stood on top of a building a few blocks away staring off into the darkness. He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was breaking apart. Knowing that the young lady he cared about was going through great pain, all because he brought her into his world. As much as he wanted her with him always he knew it wasn't meant to be. He would leave tomorrow for Denali after he says his last goodbye for a while to Bella.

He was pulled from his musings as he was shoved into a wall and was held there by a hand to his throat. He looked up into the snarling 'Game face' of Angel, and knew that Angelus was in charge at the moment.

"You put Bella in fucking danger! Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you apart and burn you right now!" Angelus snarled as he squeezed and put more pressure on the throat. Sure Vamps don't need to breathe it still hurt to be grabbed by the throat.

"You think I don't hate myself!" Edward said as he shoved the enraged Master Vampire off of him. "I have tried to stay away from her! I never meant to hurt her! I know it's my fault that James was after her! And now Victoria will be too! We ended our relationship and I am leaving for Denali tomorrow." Edward said to the still volatile vampire who was slowly calming down.

**'Let him go, Buffy will kill us if we dust him, because Bella still cares for him' **Angelus growled as he pictured his mates beautiful faced flushed face as she kicked his ass.

**'fine but if he hurts Bella again he is good as gone. Do you think Buff will use the cuffs on us'** Angelus asked his soul as they started to harden. Angel took back control of his body.

**'maybe'** Angel replied to his demon, then turned to the other Vampire and saw the soul deep pain in his eyes.

"I won't stop you from saying goodbye to Bella tomorrow. For what its worth it is for the best that you leave now it will give her time to move on." Angel said as he jumped off of the roof and headed back to his and Buffy's room where he saw her waiting for him in black leather pants and a red spaghetti strapped Tank top, with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail just the way he loved it.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jake knocked on Bella's hospital room door, letting her know he was there to see her. She looked up and gave him a beautiful smile. As he looked into her eyes he felt his whole world shift. All other ties paled in comparison. Bella's soft gasp told him that she felt the pull. Jacob nervously handed her the bouquet of 13 roses, one each of Red, Dark Red, Deep Burgundy, White, Yellow, Yellow with a Red tip, Pink, Dark Pink, Orange, Lavender, Coral, Peach and Pale Peach. Bella blushed as she brought the bouquet up to her nose and smelled the lightly fragrant scent.

"That is a lot of messages you are sending Jacob Black!" Bella teased as she thought that perhaps Jacob had imprinted on her, though she knew she wasn't ready for another relationship, she appreciated the sentiment.

"um Bella don't hate me but I think we just imprinted?" Jacob asked as he sheepishly sat down on the bed by her side. Bella rose one chestnut brow.

"Billy told us about the Spirit Warriors and of imprints. I like you Jacob, but I just ended things with Edward I am not ready for anything more than friendship right now." Bella said with a small smile to try to lessen the hurt he would feel at her words. To her surprise Jacob gave her a beautiful smile.

"Bells I will be whatever you want me to be. That is the nature of imprinting, the wolf will do anything for its perfect mate. To be honest I am not ready for anything hot and heavy either, so taking things slow and being friends first is fine with me." Jacob said as he picked up her bandaged hand, feeling an electrical current passing between them, he then placed the softest of kisses on her knuckles.

Bella shivered as her Jacob picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She felt desire coursed through her veins. Which scared her as it was so soon, after breaking up with Edward. Jacob seeing and feeling her warring feelings moved her around so that he was behind her supporting her. She snuggled into the high body heat. "Your hot" She murmured and blushed as she felt his muscular chest rumble with laughter.

"Ah Bells it feels good to know that you find me attractive" Jacob said with humor clear in his voice. She turned her blushing cheeks away as she muttered "That was never an issue" That he almost didn't here even with his new wolf senses.

They spent the next couple hours cuddling on the bed, with nothing but the steady hum of their beating hearts and the beeping of the machines making noise in the room. Bella slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber lulled by the comforting heat of her new boyfriend. Jacob noticed as Edward walk through the door. It took everything in him to not growl and attack the leech who let Bella nearly get killed.

Jacob saw the sad look in Edwards eyes and sighed as he gently moved and laid her on the bed. She briefly murmured in protest searching for his heat before drifting off. Jacob narrowed his eyes at Edward and motioned with his head the hall. They both head into the hall and close the door gently.

"What do you want? Haven't you caused her enough pain?" Jacob growled lowly at Bella's ex. Edward growled lowly in reply, before sighing.

"I came to say goodbye to her, I'm heading out of the country for the unforeseeable future. I know it was my fault she was targeted by James." Edward explained to Bella's new boyfriend. He saw through the window as they imprinted and heard they're confessions. If Edward were to be honest with himself he knew Jacob was better for her. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

"It wasn't your fault it is likely that she would have been targeted by the new Leeches. If what Buffy said is true. You should have been more careful with her, you nearly drained her dry." Jacob said clenching his jaw. Edward nodded as well.

"I know, I will live with that for the rest of my existence. Which is why I am glad it was her to break it off with me before things went even further. Take care of her, she deserves the best. " Edward then turned to leave.

"I thought you were going to say goodbye to her?" Jacob asked. Edward turned back around.

"Tell her I wish her the best, and that I want her to be happy." Edward then exited the hospital. Jacob then saw Carlisle come down the hall. Carlisle nodded to the new Spirit Warrior,and received a curt nod in return as he walked into the hospital where Bella had just woke up.

"Well good news is you can be released tomorrow afternoon, you will need to drink lots of water and electrolyte beverages. Also I noticed in your blood work that you are anemic so I want you to eat more iron rich foods. I already informed your parents about this and they should be in to see you soon." Carlisle said as Renee entered, followed by Phil and Charlie, who looked uncomfortable being in the same room as Phil.

"How are you honey, I spoke to Charlie and he and I both think you should move to Jacksonville.." Renee was broke off by the furious shaking of Bella's head.

"No I want to stay in Forks mom! My friends live in Forks, my family lives in La Push! No I'm staying in Forks." Bella punctuated this with a firm nod of her head. Renee looked lost for words then looked at Charlie and Phil.

"It's her choice Honey, she seems happier their." Phil said as pulled Renee into his arms. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I can get her transferred to my outpatient care in Forks. She is good friends with three of my foster children." Carlisle said as they all turned to Charlie who looked down at Bella.

"Are you sure Bella?" Charlie asked wanting to keep his daughter with him, but not wanting to force her as well.

"Yes I am sure dad. Mom I do love you but you have your own life with Phil." Bella answered then stared at Jacob who leaned nonchalantly against the doorjamb. She gave him a smile and motioned him forward.

"Mom, Phil I want you to meet my Best Friend, and soon to be boyfriend Jacob Black." Renee looked up and down Jacobs body before saying with a smile. "He looks tasty but weren't you dating someone named Edward?" Renee asked her daughter in confusion.

"Yeah but we called it quits." Bella said looking down then at the forgotten bouquet of flowers Jacob brought her. Charlie looked down at the flowers and looked at Jacob with an eyebrow raised.

"Lets go find something to put those in Phil." Charlie said as he pulled Phil out of the room to find a vase for them. Renee looked down at the flowers then to Jacob.

"Nice choice in flowers." She said then grumbled to herself, so low that only Jacob could hear. "Phil never gets me flowers anymore." Then she headed back out. "I will head back to the hotel now tell Phil when he gets back." She left the room, Carlisle headed out as well to get the paperwork for her transfer into his outpatient care filled out.

"Alone at last." Jacob said as he shifted her so he could re take his spot behind her. Bella sighed and snuggled back into his heat. Jacob smiled and kissed the top of her head. Then sighed as he knew he should let her know that Edward left.

"Bell's I know you broke up but Edward came in to see you earlier, while you were asleep." Jake began, Bella stiffened slightly.

"What did he want?" Bella muttered as she turned her head up to look at him. Jake sighed.

"He is leaving the country, and wanted to say goodbye, and he wished for you to be happy." Bella furrowed her brows in thought which Jacob thought made her look cute. Then she nodded.

"OK now shut up sleepy time." Bella murmured as she snuggled back into him and went back to sleep. Phil and Charlie entered the room a few minutes later to find Bella fast asleep in Jacob's arms. Jacob was smiling slightly as he carded his hands through her long hair.

"Renee went back to the hotel room." Jacob said softly without looking up. Phil nodded to Charlie then headed back to the hotel. Charlie put the roses in the vase and put it on the stand by her bed. He then left to let Billy know where his son was.

With Billy and Charlie

"So my son imprinted on your daughter then?" Billy asked his friend as he walked into the hotel room they shared.

"Yes and he gave her flowers too. I like him better than Edward already." Charlie said as he walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a can of beer.

"Of course you do Jacob is a good kid and perfect for my god daughter." Billy said then turned back to the television and watched the sports game he managed to find. Charlie grabbed Billy a beer then sat and watched the game in companionable silence.

The next Day Bella was discharged and they all headed back to Forks, WA.


End file.
